


Tracing Dragons

by iwasbotwp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic, Magical Tattoos, Morning After, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp
Summary: Hermione can't resist exploring Charlie's dragons.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: HeartofAspen: A Gift Collection





	Tracing Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartOfAspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAspen/gifts).



> A gift for HeartOfAspen, who over the years has become one of my best friends in the fandom. This is just a small token that could never be enough in return for how much you have given of yourself to me and to others. Thank you for helping so many of us grow in our craft. Your unending kindness is the true gift.

The dragon preened beneath her gently stroking fingertips. Slowly, Hermione ran just two fingers from the curve behind its head, along its back, and up to the base of its serpentine tail. She didn’t try to follow the movements of the flicking tail with her fingers. A puff of smoke materialized before her eyes, grey curling upwards from the dragon’s snout, before fading into nothing but tanned skin and freckles.

Hermione gasped, then whispered, “Interesting.”

“What?” Charlie asked, shifting his head that had been facing down, cradled in his arms, to turn and look at her from his position sprawled on his stomach across her bed. There was a sheet draped low across his hips, but his back had been bare when she woke up and found herself tempted by the tattoos she barely had a chance to marvel over last night.

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were awake.” Hermione attempted to surreptitiously tighten the sheet wrapped around her torso, conscious of her nakedness beneath it. A blush heated up her cheeks when he raised a brow and smirked at her.

“You thought I would sleep through you petting Poe?”

“You named him?” Hermione glanced down at the Antipodean Opaleye on the back of Charlie’s right shoulder and found the pearly tattoo sitting on its haunches, gorgeous multi-coloured eyes looking at her expectantly, hoping for more attention.

“I’ve named them all.” Charlie grinned wolfishly. “I’d be happy to let you trace your fingers along each and every one of them in return for revealing their names.”

A memory from last night flashed through Hermione’s mind. There was a beautiful rendition of a Welsh Green that sat below Charlie’s well-defined abs, partially on his pelvis, its tail sinuously leading down to his groin. At one point during their frantic coupling, Hermione’s thighs had covered part of that very dragon as she rode Charlie. 

She remembered how Charlie’s hands had tightly gripped her hips, his eyes darting between watching her hands playing with her breasts and the place where they were joined. The little green dragon had roared out a burst of flame when she came.

Hermione’s core tightened and pulsed with the idea of doing that again. Charlie’s eyes dropped to her chest, noticing through the sheet that her nipples had hardened in response to his invitation and her own lewd thoughts.

Throwing caution to the wind, because hadn’t she already done that when she had invited him back to her flat last night after attending George and Angelina’s wedding, Hermione let the sheet fall to her waist. Charlie licked his lips and his eyes darkened in response.

“How about we start with your Chinese Fireball?” she asked lowly, leaning across his muscular back, letting her nipples drag along his skin, so she could reach the red dragon that wound down his left side. The hitch in his breathing was evident against her chest. “How many times do I need to  _ stroke it _ to learn its name?”


End file.
